


Raise Your Glass

by flyppa



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: Oscar Trevelyan celebrates his birthday with his boyfriend and his brother. Of course, the place they frequent to celebrate is the bar where Ellana works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> A short and sweet belated birthday fic for hinotoriii, set in the modern au that we're always yelling at each other about. I hope I managed to do Oscar justice for you! :D

In reality, Oscar’s birthday wasn’t too much different from just an ordinary day. He had still gone to work for a twelve hour shift and he had gone home and slept for an hour or two afterwards. Dorian had appeared later that evening though, and had taken him out for dinner -- but now they were spending the night in the same way that they did most nights; at the bar where Ellana worked, trying to scrounge as many free drinks as possible. Of course, there were more of Oscar’s friends there than there would usually be, and his brother Stephan had also made it for the celebrations.

“You know what would be a great birthday present, Oscar?” Ellana asked, setting an offensively coloured drink down in front of him, with one of those tiny umbrellas resting against the brim of the glass. “Clearing you bar tab.”

“Ellana, it’s my birthday.” Oscar picked up the drink and looked up at Ellana, raising his eyebrows. “Why would I clear my own bar tab on my own birthday?”

“Get someone else to do it as a present.” Ellana suggested, starting to mix a drink for Dorian as well. “Like, I don’t know, what has your  _ gorgeous _ boyfriend gotten you as a present today?”

Dorian smirked at Ellana. “The question that you probably should be asking is what  _ haven’t _ I given Oscar as a present?”

“You haven’t paid off his bar tab, that’s for sure.”

“You know what, I’ll pay the tab.” Stephan said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

Oscar and Dorian both erupted into simultaneous protests. Firstly, Stephan was only here for the weekend, as he had to returned to work on Monday and Oscar and Dorian were trying to be decent hosts. Secondly, their bar tab had become a longstanding, epic conflict with Ellana -- one they were determined not to resolve until they really had to, or wait and see if she would eventually strike it off and they could declare victory.

“Stephan, come on --”

“Just hold on a moment --”

“It’s fine,” Stephan said, counting how much cash he had in his wallet, before decided to put the transaction on his card instead. “I did show up empty handed for your birthday, after all.”

“The airport is to blame for that, not for you.” Oscar reminded his brother. Hopefully they would receive a call in the next few days saying that Stephan’s luggage had been found.

“Still need to give my little brother something on his birthday.” Stephan said, smiling at Oscar as he handed his card over to Ellana. “Put everything else Oscar drinks tonight on there too, yeah?”

Ellana took the card from Stephan, disbelief clear on her features. “I feel like I need a picture of this moment as proof that it really happened.”

“I’ll just leave my card with you, shall I?” Stephan asked. “As insurance that I’ll come back and pay off the tab, seeing as my brother and his friends seem to be so reluctant to do it.”

Oscar folded his arms and shook his head in Stephan’s direction. It wasn’t so much reluctance, it was… well, stubbornness, probably.

“Fancy leaving the PIN number as well?” Ellana asked, directing a teasing smile at Oscar’s brother. “Just in case you’re too drunk to remember it.”

Stephan returned Ellana’s smile. “I’m not that trusting.”

Ellana tutted. “That’s a shame, I need a new coat.”

“I got you a coat for Christmas.” Dorian reminded Ellana. “And you still haven’t worn it.”

“I wear it.” Ellana stated, though offered no more on the subject.

Oscar nudged Dorian with his elbow, before he glanced at Ellana and then back to Dorian. “That sounded rather defensive to me.”

“It did, didn’t it?” Dorian agreed, before turning to face Ellana. “When?”

Ellana sighed and folded her arms, reluctant to say because she was already able to tell what response she was going to get from Dorian. “It’s my dog walking coat.”

Dorian’s reaction was an outraged, incoherent splutter. It was most likely going to be the beginning of a rant about how he had spent a fortune on that coat for Ellana, how it was from a designer label and that it had been a thoughtful gift, and it was not supposed to be relegated to holding dog biscuits and bags for clearing up after said animals.

“What?” Ellana asked, in the process of shaking Dorian’s drink. “It’s a really nice coat. It makes me look really good, and whenever I go dog walking I go with Cullen, so…”

“Shallow.” Dorian stated, shaking his head. “You are terribly shallow.”

Ellana grinned at Dorian as she finally set his cocktail down in front of him, and then turned around to get a beer from the fridge for Stephan. “A girl has to look her best.”

“I’m sure it’s not that hard for you.” Stephan said, smiling at Ellana.

Ellana turned her grin on Stephan as she opened the bottle and passed the drink to Oscar’s brother. “You should come around here more often. I like you.”

Stephan accepted his beer from Ellana and smiled at her. “Maybe I’ll have to make that happen.”

Oscar and Dorian turned to look at each other and raised their eyebrows, wondering if they were supposed to intervene or not. Stephan was Oscar’s brother, and Ellana was somehow Dorian’s best friend.

“Did Stephan get all of the charm in your family?” Ellana asked, turning her attention to Oscar.

Oscar set his drink down on the bar and grinned at Ellana. “Maybe. But I got the cute butt.”

“Seconded.” Dorian said, taking a sip from his drink.

Ellana smiled as she leant across the bar and booped Oscar on the nose. “Having a cute butt doesn’t get you free drinks though, does it?”

Oscar narrowed his eyes at the bartender. “Wait, does that mean you gave Stephan a free drink?”

“Geez, I better go and serve some other customers now,” Ellana said, checking her watch in a slightly exaggerated manner, before she started to sidle away from Oscar’s glaring. “Drinks don’t pour themselves y’know.”

***

The upside to having a friend who ran a bar and also lived in an apartment above said bar was that she would let you stay the night after a heavy drinking session. When Oscar awoke the morning after his birthday, he was on the couch in the main room of Ellana’s apartment, with Dorian smushed in next to him.

Upon stirring, Oscar was able to make out a hum of chatter going on between Stephan and Ellana, and could also smell bacon cooking, along with a sweet smell that was most likely pancakes. On any other morning, Oscar would have been thrilled by such a breakfast -- but unfortunately, his headache and the churning in his stomach didn’t welcome the prospect at all.

“You guys suck.” Oscar grumbled loudly, rolling over and burying his face in the crook of Dorian’s neck.

“What is that smell?” Dorian muttered, wrapping an arm tighter around Oscar’s shoulders.

“I think it’s bacon.” Oscar grumbled, feeling his stomach lurch in protest. At that moment in time, bacon seemed as though it would be one of the worst ideas ever conceived in the world. “Bacon and pancakes.”

As though she had a sixth sense to help her decide when the best time to annoy Oscar and Dorian was, Ellana made her way over to the couch and plonked herself down on top of the pile of blankets -- which also meant sitting on top of Oscar and Dorian. “Why don’t you ever make me pancakes for breakfast when you stay over, Oscar?”

Oscar didn’t even answer with proper words -- he just groaned into the crook of Dorian’s neck and attempted to pull the quilt tighter around himself as though he could use it as a shield from breakfast -- and Ellana. Hopefully she would grow bored eventually, and then maybe she would… Oscar didn’t know, maybe she would just ring Cullen up and ask him to go dog walking or whatever she did when she wasn’t working.

“Pancakes are almost ready,” Stephan called from the kitchen area, flipping some over in the pan. “Oscar, do you want your usual five?”

Ellana laughed as Oscar’s arm appeared from under the blankets and he made a rude gesture at his older brother. The last thing that Oscar wanted at that moment in time was five pancakes.

“Water.” Dorian grumbled. “We need water.”

“If they don’t want their pancakes, I’ll have them, Stephan.” Ellana said, sliding off the pile of blankets that was also Oscar and Dorian, making sure to stick her elbows into as many awkward places as possible. “No sense in letting good food go to waste.”

“Even though I feel like I’m gonna puke, I kinda want pancakes.” Oscar muttered against Dorian’s skin.

“Only you would.”

“Well yeah,” Oscar murmured. “Pancakes, Dorian.  _ Pancakes _ .”

“If you do want pancakes I suggest that you extract yourself from your blanket nest sooner rather than later,” Stephan said, starting to dish up onto the plates that Ellana had gotten out of the cupboard for him. “Otherwise they’ll all be gone.”

“Maybe just one.” Oscar muttered, starting to peel the blankets away. “Actually, two. I’ll have two.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, grabbing the blankets that Oscar had relinquished to pull them tighter around himself. There was no way that he was having any pancakes that morning -- and he would much rather stay horizontal at that moment in time than try moving too much.

“Stephan,” Oscar called, sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, waiting for a moment until he felt ready to stand up. “I’ll have  _ three _ pancakes, please.”


End file.
